


Grind On Me

by Animefan22



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Lapdance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/pseuds/Animefan22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I blame my friends from the chat for this.  This is for you, Buns!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Kisses Down Low

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my friends from the chat for this. This is for you, Buns!

Kisses Down Low

  
  


It was late, Carmilla was just now getting back to room 307. She quietly let herself in, hoping to not wake her roommate. She then sauntered her way over to the mini-fridge in the room, grabbing her ‘Soy Milk’ and a glass, filling it up.

“You’re home late. What happened?” Came the sound of a light voice from behind her.

“Didn’t feel like staying out on such a boring night as tonight.” The Vampire shrugged setting the carton back in the mini-fridge, closing it and grabbing the cup on the headboard.

“So, then mind if I ask a few questions?”

“Shoot, Creampuff.” Carmilla took a swig of her cup before looking up and seeing the sight before her. She almost spit out her blood and crushed the cup from the sight.

The sight, the glorious sight that was making color appear on a pale face, was Laura in some lace lingerie, sitting provocatively on the bed, giving Carmilla her own version of Seduction Eyes.

“Laura…” It was as if the air was rushed from her lungs when Carmilla called her name.

“Finally, you said my name.” Laura got up off the mattress with that, strutting over to the Vampire, wrapping her arms around the other’s neck and pressing flush against her, head cocking to the side as her hips swayed and rocked.

“Ahah.. Wh-what’re you doing?” Carmilla croaked out, clearing her throat to try to better her dry mouth and throat. It wasn’t doing much, the gyrating hips against her own and soft plump lips on her neck was making her mind draw a blank and her chest rise and fall with pants and a heavy, yet faint, heart-beat.

“Whatever you want me to do.” Laura all but purred out into her ear.  Carmilla’s eye’s widened and before she could do anything, the glass of blood was out of her hands and back on the headboard where it would remain for the night.

Laura pulled her to her desk chair, pushed her down so she would sit, straddled onto her lap and ground against Carmilla.  “You can look, but you can’t touch, got it?”  Laura spoke, slapping away Carmilla’s reaching hands, staring her in the eyes yet never stopping her hips.

Carmilla swallowed thickly and nodded.  “Got it.”

Laura soon stopped her motions, eliciting a groan of displeasure from the sable-haired beauty.  “Hold on, jeez.”  Getting up off Carmilla’s lap, she sauntered her way over to the stereo system in the room, turned it on and set it to repeat the song Kisses Down Low by Kelly Rowland.

“Mood music? Really, cupcake?”  Carmilla smirked at her music choice and watched Laura make her way back to her, straddling her lap once more.

“Yes, to keep this thread,” she spoke with a thrust of her hips against Carmilla’s, “of pleasure going.”

Laura thrust and ground her hips, gyrating them in circular motions while the song played in the background, her arms wrapping around Carmilla’s slender neck, planting kisses along her jaw and neck but never her lips.  Her hands moved down from Carmilla’s neck to rub her shoulders, then her back and back around to rest on her stomach.

Carmilla was itching to touch, squeeze and scratch at her, wanting to help her, to ultimately fuck her. She lifted a hand to grab at her voluptuous ass but was soon slapped away with a low grunt. She was helpless, wanting to touch but couldn’t, the lingerie wasn’t helping that fact either, it just made her hornier than she already was.

“Fuck, cupcake, let me touch you.”  Her voice had a pleading tone to it but instead of Laura letting her touch her, she instead got up off her lap, Carmilla groaning in protest again.  She was soon met with a scantily clad ass being shaken, grinding the air, in-front of her and the ever prevalent want to reach out and touch her was there but in full force, now mingling with the thought of just showering that curvaceous body in kisses and love marks.

“No touching, you know the rules, babe.”  Laura murmured out.

Carmilla groaned again from sexual frustration and the teasing the Tiny Gay was doing to her, it was making her head spin and her hips move unintentionally.

 _Fuck it!_ She grabbed the Blue-eyed beauty by her hips, ignoring the stupid rule Laura spoke of, grinding into Laura as she kept rolling her hips. Carmilla’s hands were roaming now, grabbing at Lauras hips, thighs, rubbing and scratching lightly.

One of her hands rubbing up Laura’s stomach to her brassiere, the other hand rubbing the inside of Laura’s thigh, wanting to touch what she so desperately wanted to delve her fingers into.  Laura smirked and grabbed the Brooding Gay’s wrist, stopping any further action to her groin, which resulted in a low growl from behind her.

“Not yet.”  It sounded as a purr and soon she was up again, though on her knees in-front of Carmilla, her own hands rubbing up Carmilla’s legs, to the waistband of her leather pants to undo and take them off.  the sound of a zipper coming undone and clothing shifting down legs made itself known in the semi-silence. The pants were strewn to the side, Laura’s hands coming up to rub exposed thighs, squeezing ever so whenever she got close to Carmilla’s hips or crotch making her hiss from the slight stimulation.

“Quit teasing.”  Carmilla growled out this time through grit teeth, her hair falling over her face as her head tilted down to watch the blonde.

“Why? It’s fun to watch you _squirm._ ”  Laura slurred out the last word, lust dripping from every syllable. This caused Carmilla to thrust her hips up, Laura pushing down on them to steady her.  “Feisty and horny, I see.”  She laughed softly, a hand coming up to run a finger the length of her clothed slit.

Upon feeling the inkling of dampness, she wet her lips.  “I see someone’s excited.”  Stating the obvious, what she did best. She kept rubbing the wet slit, just barely brushing her thumb over the bundle of nerves.

“Laura, please.”  Carmilla whined with strained want and discomfort.  “Finger me, fuck me, do something before I burst.”

“I will, don’t worry.”  Laura smirked with that, leaning forward and lifting up Carmilla’s shirt to lick, suck, kiss, and bite the flesh of her stomach, her other hand never leaving the clothed slit.

She was coming close, climax coming in high. If Carmilla didn’t get release, she’d explode.  Laura kept rubbing away, listening to the moans and gasps Carmilla was making, listening to how it was the sweetest sound she ever did hear and it was all for her, Carmilla was putty in her hands and she loved it so.

Carmilla sucked in a breath.  “I’m gonna come.”  She let out hissing and whimpering, feeling Laura’s thumb press against her clit, two fingers rubbing back and forth along her slit. This was her cue, then.  Laura pulled her hand away, giving the Vampire’s stomach one last kiss before standing up.

Carmilla watched her, staring with a dumbfounded expression on her face, eyes wide and mouth agape, panting. Laura could only smirk at the sight of her Vampiress in such a state of shock and dishevelment

“What? You can’t stop! No, nonononono. Get back here and fuck me.”  Carmilla was exasperated, practically demanding to be fucked.

“Mm… Nah, not right this second.”  Laura smirked again and basically gave the Vampire a strip tease as she got out of the lingerie and into normal clothes.

“Laura!”  Carmilla all but yelled as Laura turned off the stereo and walked out of the room, winking her way and shutting the door leaving a half-naked, panting, horny mess of Carmilla sitting on the desk chair.

 

 

_To be continued..._


	2. Dance For You

Dance For You

 

Carmilla was still in the swivel chair, mind racing and eyes wide trying to form something of a thought process going. She was just given a lap dance before Laura prompt walked out on her, not even finishing the job. _That bitch. Well she looked hot doing it. I did enjoy it. ...Only problem is I'm horny as fuck now and she isn't here._ Carmilla thought to herself before an inkling of a broken idea came to mind.

 

Smirking, Carmilla got up from the chair, grabbed a quick change of clothes and made her way to the bathroom. She had a plan of getting back at Laura and she knew how and where to do it. But first, she needed to satisfy herself before she exploded from sexual tension.

  
  


Once she was done sating herself, she dressed in what was a sports bra and some shorts, pulling a jacket on over it so not to let on too much to prying eyes, her feet slipping into some comfortable shoes.  Not long after she was dressed, she made her way out of the room, closing the door on the way out before using her speed to run and scent to find Laura based on smell alone.

 

Oddly enough, Laura was in the library, of all places, and she followed the scent right to her, only teleporting when she needed to but seeing she didn’t need to.  A few minutes later, she made her way inside the library, still following Laura’s scent to get to her, walking fast with a fire in her step and a plan in mind.  When she was close enough, she smirked and sped her way over to her, covering Laura’s eyes and pulling a hand behind her back.

 

“Listen, and listen good, Creampuff.” Her voice was laced with lust and fervor.  “No one, and I mean no one, just walks out on me without finishing the job.”  A pale finger traced Laura’s jawline and down her neck to her collarbone - thank god the library was very nearly empty (like all the time).

 

“Wh-what will you do about it?”  Laura stuttered out, it wasn’t all the time she stuttered around Carmilla, what with being smitten and more accustomed to her ways. She gulped and it was visible to the Vampire’s eyes.

 

“You’ll see.”  She drawled out, now running a nail down her neck, causing Laura to shiver.   _God, how I want to take her right here and now. So smitten, like putty in my hand._  Carmilla thought to herself. Instead, she knew better and wouldn’t hear the end of it from Mother if she was caught basically fucking some prey in the library. No, she wouldn’t submit herself to that humiliation. Instead, however, she kissed Laura good and hard before disappearing with her in a puff of smoke.

 

By the time Carmilla pulled away from the kiss, Laura found herself basically strapped to a chair in a secluded room, no one around her and nothing sounding from the surrounding walls of the room (which was lit in a dim fashion, of what kind of light she couldn’t tell). All she knew was that the room she was in was equipped with a wall of ‘toys’, a done-up bed, and a lone pole - which she was facing. Her face began to heat up as she thought of what was to happen, squirming in her seat.  She soon heard soft clicks on the floor coming up from behind her, her ears perked to the sound, wanting to hear who it was yet only one name flashed in her mind, Carmilla.

 

It was Carmilla, clad in her bra and shorts - the ones she dressed in earlier - some studded boots adorning her feet. Instead of walking around to face her charge, she felt bold enough to jump over her, landing in a compromising pose in-front of Laura, giving her a view like no other.  Laura let out an audible gasp before sucking in a hiss of breath, her cheeks flaming though non discernable from the dim light of the room.

 

“Like what you see, Cupcake?”  Carmilla purred out, standing up on those slender, graceful legs of hers, making the short distance to Laura. Laura’s eyes roamed over her body, never answering though which prompted Carmilla to lift her chin with her finger to make her face her.

 

“You didn’t answer me, Laura.”  It was stern yet sensual and Laura swallowed hard for the second time before nodding to answer her question.  “That’s better.”

 

She moved away then, leaving a warm spot under Laura’s chin - which soon turned cold and Laura pouted. She made her way to the pole and grabbed it firmly. “Keep pouting and I won’t give you what you want.”  She didn’t even turn around to see Laura’s face to know she was pouting.

 

Jumping up onto the pole, wrapping her legs around it and leaning back so she was upside down, she faced Laura with a fanged grin, brow arching at the girl.  “Watch this my little bunned hun’.” she poked lightly at how Laura has an ass. She grabbed at the pocket of her shorts, pulled out a remote, hit a button and soon Dance For You by Beyoncé was playing and without missing a beat, and without taking her eyes off Laura, she flung the remote onto the bed.

 

Laura could only stare in awe and arousal at how graceful Carmilla moved on that pole (basically owning the pole like her bitch). Her stomach flipped with each grid and lustful stare Carmilla did and threw at her, making her squirm more in her seat.  She wondered how she got so good at pole dancing, something she would ask her after this whole ordeal as Laura just reveled in the show she was receiving.

 

Carmilla dared herself subconsciously and flung her legs up, holding on by her knees, falling back so her back hit the pole.  She then looked up at Laura.  The music soon came to an end, leaving them in silence except for the slow heaving and panting from Laura who was apparently turned on by the sight of her Vampiric roommate on a _stripper pole for Gods sake._

 

“I take it you like what you see, huh Cupcake?”  Carmilla asked, smirking. Laura nodded in response, her voice too shaky to respond.

 

“I wonder…”  Carmilla spoke aloud, climbing down from the pole and disrobing.  “It is much too hot in here, isn’t it?”  Now she was just being mean. She bore her naked body in all its glory for Laura to see, having no sense of shame whatsoever.  Laura’s face became hot, squirming in her seat from the sight yet not being able to move (Carmilla had basically tied her to the chair before all this had happened).

 

Carmilla sauntered over to Laura, hips swaying with each step she took.  “I wonder how turned on you are right now.”  And with that, her hand made quick work of sliding itself between Laura’s pants and underwear to feel moist lips. Laura let out a whimper of a noise when Carmilla’s cool fingertips ghosted over her clit.  Laura’s hips jerked forward and up, wanting more contact but Carmilla pulled her hand away.

 

“No.”  Laura let out an exasperated, exaggerated, and frustrated noise.

 

“Why not?!”  She wanted to be fucked bad but Carmilla refused.

 

“Payback.”  Carmilla shrugged, smirking and grabbing her clothes, dressing again, never once looking away from Laura.

 

“Because of the lapdance?”  Carmilla nodded.  Laura sighed and looked away.  “If you want me to say sorry then here it is: I’m sorry I gave you a provocative lapdance, thus making you horny as hell.”

 

Carmilla thought a moment before,  “Nah. Still not letting you off the hook.”

  
Though instead of being nasty and mean, she untied Laura.  Laura still wasn’t pleased, what with being left hanging - much like she did to Carmilla not too long ago - but she had to make due.   _Both will get what they want eventually._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a follow-up chapter, full of smut that wasn't in this fic, though as a separate entry/fic as itself. MIGHT.


End file.
